Real Deal
by cornholio4
Summary: There really was a Quentin Beck in the Multiverse who was a Sorcerer superhero. He came to Earth-19999 and finds out what his doppelganger has done and will fix it. Oneshot drabble. Post FFH


Quentin Beck was the Sorcerer Supreme of his Earth; a failed actor who turned to sorcery after his wife's death in order to try and bring her back but was convinced to devote his life to protecting the Earth as he ended up becoming Sorcerer Supreme. He would end becoming one of the world's greatest defenders and became a member of the Superhero team known as the Defenders. He fought evil along with leader Colonel America, Scarlet Spider, Jewel and other members.

He had recently retired after a long life of fighting evil and turned the Sorcerer Supreme title to his apprentice and decided to spend the rest of his time exploring the Multiverse. One came to his attention and that was Earth-19999. Here the Superhero team was known as the Avengers and including the members were Scarlet Spider's Doppelganger in this Earth Spider-Man. In this reality he was brown haired and not brown and his name was Peter Parker instead of Ben Reily. Ben was a nephew figure to him.

However what made him furious was that he was recently framed for terrorism and murder and it was mainly thanks to his Doppelganger; in this reality he was an inventor of a revolutionary holographic technology but got fired over being unstable. He and a bunch of his other disgruntled former coworkers came up with a scheme where they would fake villain attacks of creatures called Elementals; and his false hero alter ego (coincidentally coming up with a costume and power set like his and a close enough backstory) would stop them to convince the public that 'Mysterio' would be their new greatest hero.

Spider-Man had teamed up with him but found out the hoax and Mysterio tried to kill him while risking the lives of people in London for his biggest stunt with a drone system. Mysterio himself got killed accidentally as Spider-Man stopped him but Mysterio's goons used doctored footage sent to a tabloid news website to frame him for the attacks and so Mysterio would go down as a hero.

It made his blood boil and decided he would fix everything himself; he went to the hiding place where the goons were having a celebration party and they all gasped and then looked excited when they saw him enter. "Look here comes Earth's greatest warrior himself! A toast for Mysterio!" One of them yelled as they then began patting them on the back with some asking where he got his spare suit. William Ginter Riva who was Mysterio's second in command offered him a whiskey bottle and Mysterio took it and then used it to clobber the closest guy in the face.

Everyone grew stunned as they guy was moaning in pain was Quentin's hands glowed in dark green magic as everyone felt being forcibly dragged into a circle."How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" cried one of them as Beck then had their equipment erupt into fire that turned to green.

"This is a special kind of flame; when it's done there will not even be ashes to identify you." Quentin told them before leaving them. He used a special seal to find Mysterio's spirit and redirected it to Dormammu's dimension to be waiting for his friends.

He tracked down Talos the Skrull alien impersonating super spy Nick Fury on his vacation; so unprepared for Mysterio and the Elementals and dragged a teenager into this mess. He had Talos in his natural green form by the throat after Quentin showed he was the real deal.

"Look, I'm sorry I know that i dropped the ball... I can help fix it..." Talos begged and Quentin told him that of course he will help fix this mess because he had a plan.

The next day Quentin was secretly looking over New York and how Peter Parker was out in his new Spider-Man outfit with crowds booing him; even when the smart thing was to lay low with no yet official arrest record for him the kid couldn't help but want to go out and do good. He was so much like Ben that way.

He was summoning a big storm and people were growing scared but Quentin then flew down with his fishbowl like helmet before it disappeared as he lands much to everyone and Peter's shock. "Look it's Mysterio, he came back to life to finish off the wall crawling menace!" someone shouted with a crowd forming around him.

Quentin was not proud of what he had to do net but he had to make this look convincing.

He then went and attacked the closest person wearing a Mysterio shirt to everyone's shock, he used green blasts to attack close police officers as this was being filmed and with news crews arriving. "Kneel before your new King you worthless insects!" Quentin shouted as dramatically as possible. Quentin looked to Peter and shouted to Peter "as Spider-Man, I had hoped to make you my knight when I took over your puny world! You found out that I unleashed the Elementals and stopped them to create my fame as the best warrior before I convince the governments of the world to surrender to me! Framing you with the drones I high jacked was supposed to destroy your credibility and will but it seems you truly are the best defender of this world now that their Captain America is gone!" Quentin shouted as Peter looked confused.

"Iron Man was the best defender and the Bugle showed that you were trying to warn us that Spider-Man only cared about replacing him!" shouted Brad Davis coming in from the crowd and Quentin gave his sneer and laugh.

"Your Iron Man was a careless fool who thought he knew best; the drones from London? Who do you think invented him; even after his failure with Ultron the man refused to believe anyone other than him and his technology could protect the world but with the Elementals it helped destroy it. As for the Bugle; I sent the doctored footage to it knowing I couldn't risk a refutable news source to publish my source. I needed a fake news outlet that didn't care about integrity or ethics!" Quentin said loudly to shocked gasps making sure all the cameras were getting it.

He was being petty at that he knew but he lost count of how many timelines he had witnessed that showed the Earth falling apart or being unable to save themselves thanks to Tony Stark. Whether it was projects like Ultron or the measures he did to enforcing the Sokovia Accords or Superhuman Registration Acts; it seemed Tony Stark being the smartest idiot ever was a multiversal constant.

"Don't come closer Spider-Man or your good friend will get it!" Quentin told Peter bringing out a portal and Talos shape shifted as Peter Parker was dragged out to shocked gasps. "Your friend Peter was too close to the truth himself; I didn't expect framing him as you would work as well as it did!" Quentin grinned as Peter just went forward (not understanding why 'Peter Tingle' was not going off) as Quentin made a show of trying to behead 'Peter' with a magical sword before he allowed him to be kicked in the guy and sent to the ground.

'Peter' was being overseen by police officers and softly taken home to 'his' Aunt May as the press were hounding the real Peter for interviews with the police arresting Quentin. Peter would later go home and find Aunt May and Talos who explained everything to him.

A month later Quentin sat peacefully in his cell in an UN sanctioned prison for trial where he would no doubt be committing perjury for his testimony. It was prison outfitted with technology from the obsolete Raft after the Sokovia Accords were officially overturned during the second year of what was known as the Decimation.

Spider-Man and Peter Parker were vindicated and Jameson was doing his best to try and do damage control for his site as it was now the subject of ridicule and people questioning if he was working with Mysterio. He had lost advertisements and investors and people were avoiding his site in mass.

There was the Queen of Britain renewing her request to thank Spider-Man personally and the Prime Minister dropping his demands to the US Government to pay for the damages done to the bridge. It would be expected that Quentin would have to somehow pay for them as part of his long sentence.

He would be going down as the fall guy for the crimes of his doppelganger and Quentin was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
